


Missing Pieces

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs goes to the one person who can fill soothe a missing piece of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

He spoke to his father while he watched Ned Quinn hug his grandson for the first time and reunite with his daughter.  He thought about how lucky Melissa was to have her missing piece filled.

He knew all about missing pieces but unlike Melissa, his could never be filled.  Patched over, soothed but never filled and healed. He didn't talk about Shannon and Kelly.  Even after all these years it still hurt too much but he invoked his daughter's memory to help save another family. In doing so, however, he pulled the scab off a wound that was his own missing piece.  Kelly.

His team became his family, although he'd never tell them he thought of them that way. Although he was sure Ducky understood. Abbey probably did too. Both of them had a way of seeing into him and as Abbey would put it 'oozing into his cracks'.  He thought about joining them for the movie Tony was planning on showing in the MTAC center but he turned his car in the opposite direction and found himself on the doorstep of the one person who understood all about missing pieces. They shared the same missing piece.

Her smile and warm "Gibbs" was a balm to soothe the wound.

"Merry Christmas Maddie," he said giving his daughter's best friend a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs.  Come in."

Closing the door behind him, he knew he'd made the right choice in coming here.


End file.
